


The Song of Snow and Stark

by theoldthetruethebrave



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom, Jonsa - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoldthetruethebrave/pseuds/theoldthetruethebrave
Summary: Before leaving for the Night’s Watch, young Jon Snow gives young Sansa Stark a special farewell.A small one shot I wrote because baby jonsa is my kryptonite.





	The Song of Snow and Stark

Robb had told Jon a thousand times over that you shouldn’t be nervous around a girl. Robb said that if you’re confident, and if you know how to talk to them, you should be fine. 

In the hustling Winterfell courtyard, Jon stares down at his palms. Despite the cold that he’s grown used to, his palms are sweating. His legs feel weak, like they might give out at any second. 

His shoes crunching at the soft snow below him, and his eyes glancing up at the turquoise sky, he walks towards Sansa. 

Sansa is humming to herself, running her slender fingers through Lady’s soft fur, her ocean like blue eyes smiling. 

Jon’s heart flutters like the wings of a bird in flight as she looks over at him. 

“Oh, hello, Jon. I thought you were leaving with Uncle Benjen to the Night’s Watch”

“Yes, I-I am. I just wanted to...” he kicks at a pebble at his feet. She looks so beautiful and perfect, like she had just daintily stepped out of an oil painting. In the cool breeze, tufts of hair that have escaped from her long braid of glinting auburn hair wave.

Lady tilts her head at him, her big brown eyes blinking. 

“I wanted to give you this” Jon finally finds his voice, after it had hid from him. He digs into his pocket, pulls out a wrinkled piece of parchment. He holds onto it tightly, like it might just take flight. 

“Thank you Jon” she says sweetly. She extends a pale, freckled hand towards him. Slowly, Jon slips the parchment into her hand. 

Jon feels crimson creep up his neck as her sapphire eyes flick up and down, absorbing the words.

“I know how much you love to sing...so I wrote you a song” he says sheepishly, shoving his hands into his pockets, wanting to disappear into the snow at their feet. “I know that I’m no songwriter, but...”

Jon studies her face carefully, watches as her soft pink lips curve into a smile, the dimples popping in her rosy cheeks. 

“Jon, it’s wonderful! Thank you!” She presses the parchment to her chest for a moment, like a mother nestling a babe. And to Jon’s shock, she runs to him, pulling him in a tight hug. 

His whole body felt like it was on fire due to her touch, like at any moment, he’d be reduced to a pile of ashes. But he didn’t care. He’d light himself on fire if it meant getting near to her. 

When she pulls away, Sansa is so close than Jon could smell her lavender scented hair, count the freckles on the bridge of her nose, spread apart like constellations.

Without any warning whatsoever, Sansa rises to her tippy toes, and her warm lips brush against Jon’s cheek. Stepping back, her rosy cheeks have become the same colour as her hair. 

“Will you think of me when you become a man of the Nights Watch?” she asks, as snowflakes nestle themselves in the strands of her red hair. 

“Of course I will, Sansa”


End file.
